


Волны в море

by Slowsbi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: Он всматривается в тёмную даль, пытаясь среди неба и воды разглядеть очертания уходящих кораблей. l Это сборник драбблов с моментами из жизни Эрена и Зика в Марлии.
Relationships: Eren Yaeger/Zeke Yaeger, Eren Yeager & Zeke, Eren Yeager/Zeke
Kudos: 36





	1. Берег

**Author's Note:**

> Снова подстраиваю канон под историю (истории?) и снова пишу флафф. 
> 
> Эрен остался на континенте. Он живёт в небольшой квартирке, которую ему снимает Зик (возможно Йегеристы тоже помогают как-то материально во имя благой цели, для меня не столь важно).  
> Рейтинг и жанры могут меняться.  
> Конца с жирной точкой я не планирую, история может завершиться в любой момент (или продолжиться после условного завершения, если мне в голову стукнет написать ещё какой-нибудь фрагмент к фанфику).  
> Последнее отступление: по причине "я так хочу" Эрен и Зик прикасаются друг к другу, не активируя Координату и не отправляясь в Пути. 
> 
> Уже традиционно: написано just for fun, не ищите тут чего-нибудь серьёзного, глубокого или прекрасного. 
> 
> Приятного (я надеюсь) чтения!

Эрен спешно проходит по безлюдной набережной. 

Он не может перестать думать о том, как ему удалось оставить своих товарищей позади столь легко. Эрен даже не оглядывался, выходя из зала полного ненависти к ним. К нему.

Желание укусить руку и прервать чужие громогласные речи было нестерпимым. Но это дало бы лишь минутное чувство удовлетворённости, а после немыслимое количество проблем. 

Порывистый ветер с востока приносит холод и солёный запах моря. Простого пиджака ночью явно недостаточно для того, чтобы сохранить тепло. Эрен неприятно ёжится и останавливается прямо под тихо гудящим фонарём. Он всматривается в тёмную даль, пытаясь среди неба и воды разглядеть очертания уходящих кораблей. 

Его друзья должны быть сейчас где-то там, должны возвращаться домой. И хотя он знает, что они благополучно прибудут на остров, тревожное напряжение никак не желает его покидать. 

Но море черно, различить что-либо не представляется ему возможным.


	2. Квартира

Она небольшая, пахнет сырым деревом и старой мебелью. На стенах висят выцветшие обои с витиеватым орнаментом и блёклые картины в пыльных рамках. Пол в коридоре отчаянно скрипит, стоит только на него ступить, а желтого света ламп едва хватает, чтобы разогнать ночной мрак. 

И всё же Эрен находит это место уютным. Спокойным. 

Для него всё это в новинку. Он уж и позабыл, когда в последний раз оставался один, без друзей, до которых всегда можно было дотянуться рукой. Теперь же никто не храпит над ухом, не говорит во сне, не шуршит одеялом. Эта квартира – не общая комната с Микасой, не военные казармы, это всё его, пускай и ненадолго. 

Зик появляется на пороге ровно в полдень с двумя бумажными пакетами в руках. Из одного он достаёт чай, кофе, хлеб, картошку с зеленью и овощами, из другого же несколько рубашек, брюки, два полотенца, керамическую пепельницу, и спички. Эрен наблюдает за ним какое-то время, пока раскладывает продукты по кухонным шкафчикам. После того, как он заканчивает, Зик протягивает ему пачку сигарет. 

Когда Эрен молчаливо отказывается, его брат принимается курить возле приоткрытого окна один. 

— Как прошла твоя первая ночь здесь?

— Непривычно, — отвечает Эрен, пожимая плечами. — Очень тихо. 

И в то же время громко. Тиканье часов, чьи-то приглушённые разговоры за окном и шум океана долго мешали ему заснуть. Почему-то, когда он ложился спать в одной комнате с Армином и Микасой, всё это не так привлекало внимание.

Эрен наблюдает за тем, как блёклое облако дыма растворяется в воздухе. Ему не очень нравится запах, но он ничего не говорит. 

Зик поправляет свободной рукой очки, а затем обнимает себя поперёк живота. 

— Скучаешь по своим друзьям? 

— Не знаю. Я должен.

Вот только он не скучает.

— Любым отношениям иногда полезны перерывы. Желание побыть одному вполне нормально.

— До вчерашнего дня я вообще об этом не задумывался.

Эрен едва заметно хмурится. Утверждение Зика не совсем верно для него, он не желает оставаться один, скорее он желает побыть с кем-то ещё, помимо тех людей, которые находились рядом с ним с самого детства. Эрен не ощущает себя так, словно готов замкнуться себе.

Он чувствует себя свободным. 

— Ну, никогда не поздно это сделать. У нас есть достаточно времени в запасе, можешь позволить себе позаниматься рефлексией и самоанализом. Или чем-нибудь более существенным. 

Зик спешно докуривает сигарету, тушит её о новую пепельницу и оставляет помятый окурок. Эрен понимает, что тот собирается уходить, и хмурится ещё больше. Всё это время он думал, что их встреча должна пройти более эмоционально. Ярче. Сейчас же Зик словно отгораживается от него. 

— Ты сердишься? — спрашивает Эрен, и Зик замирает посреди комнаты, которую намеревался покинуть ещё секунду назад.

— Нет, — отвечает он с долей удивления. — Почему ты так решил?

— Хорошо, не сердишься. Но явно держишься на расстоянии.

— Ты сам сказал о том, что хочешь побыть один.

Эрен тихо вздыхает и поспешно опускает взгляд вниз, чтобы не закатить глаза. Теперь он смотрит прямо на руки Зика. 

Ему не хочется признавать это, но, когда он представлял себе их встречу, первое, что приходило на ум – долгие объятия, какими встречают всех близких и родных людей после долгой разлуки.

— Или я поспешил с выводами, — произносит Зик задумчиво. — Хочешь, чтобы я остался здесь ещё на какое-то время? 

— Если ты сам этого желаешь.

Зик остаётся.

Эрен даже позволяет ему выкурить ещё две сигареты.


	3. Видение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано буквально на коленке, извините.
> 
> Это уже другой день, когда Зик снова навещает Эрена. Эрен немного уходит в себя.  
> Да, глава немного странная, простите. Если вдруг Вы не поймёте происходящего в ней, я с радостью попытаюсь всё объяснить в отзывах или личных сообщениях.

Зик смотрит на него.

Эрен выгибается, тянет руки наверх, хватает пальцами простыни и комкает их. Его лицо светится красным, на лбу выступают маленькие капли пота, которые позже назойливо скатываются к вискам. Он учащенно дышит, часто облизывает губы и стремится сблизиться с Зиком настолько, насколько ему позволяет тело.

Зик обхватывает одной рукой его талию, а другой гладит тёмные взмокшие волосы. Он целует его губы, его шею и грудь. 

Эрен сильнее разводит ноги, пальцами впивается в чужие бёдра, ощущая на себе мягкие прикосновения. 

Всё, что его окружает – это нежность.

Всё, что сейчас происходит – это благоговение. 

Он закрывает глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям и этому моменту. 

— Чёрт, — стонет над ним Зик. — Видел бы ты себя.

— Это возможно, — усмехается Эрен и тянется за новым поцелуем до того, как Зик успевает что-либо ответить. 

Чужие слова тают у него на губах. 

— Всё в порядке? — слышит Эрен извне и открывает глаза. 

Он обнаруживает себя сидящим в старом кресле напротив обеспокоенного брата. Их одежда на месте, а за окном догорает вечернее солнце. И никаких прикосновений, никаких объятий и поцелуев. Ничего нет. Есть только отголоски пьянящего возбуждения.

— Да, — произносит Эрен, невольно скрещивая ноги. — Всё в порядке.

Ничего не было. Ничего ещё нет.

Но Эрен уже увидел. 

И Зик продолжает на него смотреть.


End file.
